Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include some form of physical barrier to intruders, including one or more sensor to detect intruders who are able to surmount the barrier.
In the case of a home, the physical barrier may be the exterior walls of the home. In this case, the sensors may include door sensors that detect the opening or closing of the doors. Window sensors may also be provided to detect intruders who attempt to enter through a window.
The sensors within a home are typically electrical switches that are mechanically connected to a door or window. In other cases, motion detectors may be used that are based upon infrared detection of human intruders or the processing of video signals to detect human shapes.
Security systems typically operate in three modes including disarmed, alarm away and alarm stay. In the disarmed mode, the control panel does not report a burglary alarm when a sensor is activated, while in the alarm away mode the control panel sounds an alarm when a sensor is activated and may report the alarm to a central monitoring station. In the alarm stay (used during night time hours when a homeowner is present), the control panel may only monitor sensors along a periphery of the home.
While alarm systems are effective, authorized users may still be vulnerable to attack when they enter or exit the secured area. Accordingly, a need exists for better ways of protecting users of security systems.